Choa Race 'or'Evil Choa that like shiny things
by HyperKnuckles
Summary: My story involves evil choas that steal shiny things. (Just guess what they steal.) Though it may take me awhile to get to the point. Well please enjoy the fruits of a sleepless night. (I was writeing the first draft at oh say 3 A.M. Be kind!)
1. Knuckles is attacked by choa

I do not own Sonic or any of Sega's other characters. I thought you knew that already. Oh yes this story is in honor of the best choa I ever had: EX. Who was lost in fatal transfer accident. Remember kids. When trading never save on the leaving end and not on the receiving end. Excuse me I have to go mope now.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was a hot humid day the kind where you would want nothing more than to be in a pool, but unfortunately for our favorite hedgehog he can't swim. So Sonic had tied a hose to a branch and sat underneath it with the water streaming down his face. He was glaring at the wall of Eggman's newest lab. Tails and Eggman were inside working on a machine to reincarnate Shadow. 

"They didn't have to kick me out I only broke a few things!" Sonic thought out loud. The water filled his mouth and he fell to spitting it out. Every time he did more water came in. This cycle continued for quite sometime until a sound more horrible than rap from a Chuck E. Cheese commercial filled his ears.

" Hey Sonic!" 

"Don't be Amy, don't be Amy," Sonic whispered to himself until he began to gargle from all the water. 

" Hey Silly you're all wet." Amy said with a giggle. Opening his eyes to see the Amy Rose with a shopping bag Sonic let out a huge sigh. 

" I didn't notice I was wet Amy." Sonic said in a dry monotone. He got up and turned of the hose. 

"Sonic would you like some ice cream?" Amy said gesturing towards her bag. Sonic shrugged than nodded and reached towards the bag. 

"Well if you want any you gotta kiss me!" Amy sang out swinging the bag away from Sonic. 

" You gotta be kidding me? It's probably melted anyway!" Sonic said angrily, but he wanted that ice cream. The two began to stare each other in the eye fighting to see who would give in first. Their silent battle of wills was interrupted by a shrill: "WE DID IT" from the lab. The two hedgehogs turned to see Tails running up to them grinning like a jack 'o' lantern. 

" Shadows back, Shadows back SHADOWS BACK!" Tails shouted.

" Down boy" Sonic said with a pat on Tails head.

" We just accomplished what people have been trying to do for years. We'll go down in history as the greatest scientists ever. I beat you Dexter I beat Yooooooou!" Tails said this all in one breath. His cheeks turned blue from lack of air. He took in a deep breath and then said." Eggman has to do some stuff with Shadow to make sure he knows what's going on. and stuff. He sent me to go get Knuckles and Rouge. Wanna come?"

" Of course buddy you and I are never apart," Sonic said smiling don at Tails with pride as if he himself was responsible for Tails genius. 

" Can I come to." Amy squeaked.

"Do we have a choice?" Sonic said dryly.

"Of course you don't."

Me: Later at time that is not where we left of f. 

Choa: Shuddup.

Me: Ex is that you?

Choa: No! I'm not even a hero choa! Any way folks on with the show! Oh yeah and she doesn't own Sonic.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sonic and Amy stand the wings of the _Tornado _Tails, of course, is in the cockpit. 

" Tails do you think maybe Eggman used you to bring Shadow back and they're gonna take over the world?" Sonic said and then " Amy let go of me!"

" I'm gonna fall." Amy wailed.

" No Sonic I trust Eggman. He's a changed man. Take his waffles for example. Anyone who makes waffles that good can't be evil!" Tails replied as if Amy hadn't said anything.

" You're right Tails he does make waffles good." Sonic said thinking about waffles.

" He makes waffles well. Sonic not good well." Tails yelled. 

" Whatever" Sonic muttered.

" Get offa me you accursed Choa off, OFF!" 

" Hey Tails dive down I think I here Knuckles yelling at someone." Sonic cocked his head as he talked listening to Knuckles rant. 

" You sure that's him Sonic?" Tails said readying the plane for a nosedive.

" Trust me I know Knuckles yell. I've heard it at the receiving end plenty O times!" Sonic replied grinning. " Now Dive!"

On the ground. Glancing about Sonic sees a squirming mass of green. The thing was squeaking, but underneath the din Sonic heard Knuckles voice: " The master emerald is not candy!"

" I think the choa are killing him, Sonic!" Amy Squealed. Thinking quickly (or as quick as he could) Sonic ran at the mass of choa. In fear the choa scattered in all directions screaming like mad. The last choa turned and looked back at them smirking. (Can choa smirk?) He was lighter green then the others; above his head he held the master emerald. He stuck out his tongue then ran away.

" Fast little sucker ain't he?" Sonic said surprised. Then he turned to where the choa had been swarming to see Knuckles hitting his head against the ground, cursing like a sailor.

"Knuckles! Don't swear in front of Tails!" Amy scolded. 

" Well maybe I wouldn't have to if Sonic had gone and got the emerald. His feet may be fast but his brain sure isn't!" Knuckles muttered. 

" Those are funny words! "Tails said smiling then "*#$@%&&*^% teehee that was fun!" 

" Want to learn more, Tails!" Knuckles said almost smiling.

" I think Tails will be okay with just those for know. Listen Knuckles; we'll help get the emerald later. Meanwhile why don't you come with us we're gonna go get Rouge." Sonic said cutting Knuckles off before he could continue Tails' lesson in profanity. Knuckles eyes lit up when Sonic said Rouges name but he quickly suppressed his excitement.

" Sure I'll come. I bet those choa jerks are after the chaos emeralds too. Do you know what happened to them after we left the colony?" Knuckles asked pretending he didn't really want to g.

" Well you see Knuckles when you gather all seven together a dragon appears and he'll grant any wish but after that they fly to the ends of the earth!" Tails said. Everyone stared at him. 

" What did I tell you about reading my T rated manga?" Sonic scolded raising his eyebrows.

" Not to?" Tails said sheepishly. 

(A/N Sorry couldn't help myself I like DB too much)

"Actually Knuckles we took them back with us we used them to power a machine to bring Shadow back to life. I sure hope they don't take the chaos emeralds because Shadow needs their power every month to stay alive!" Tails told Knuckles.

"IS that why you came and got me? All right lets go find Rouge. We have to make sure the emeralds are okay!" Knuckles shouted. 

" Let's go." Amy cried.

" You always need to get in the last word. Don't you?" Knuckles said wryly.

" Yes I do," said Amy "Yes I do,"


	2. Rouge is back

If you're reading this I've figured out how to update things. BE PROUD! Anyway I still don't own Sonic, and I never will. Unless of course my plan works. Mwahahaha. Um, please excuse my maniacal breakout. Oh yeah I own all rights to the name of the burger joint. THE FROZEN COW IS MINE!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

We find our heroes riding upon the Tornado. Sonic and Amy on one wing and Knuckles on the other. 

" Are you sure this thing can hold so many people?" Knuckles asked eyeing the ground far below him.

" It can if you balance right! Besides you can fly can't you?" Tails replied. 

" How reassuring." Knuckles said sarcastically. 

" Were over the Capital now Tails. Since she works for the government she probably lives here. Dive!!" Sonic ordered looking at a map. Everyone grabbed their plane wing as they waited for Tails to dive.

" Tails made another beautiful dive unfortunately a police man near where they landed thought there was nothing beautiful about blocking rush hour traffic. So Tails began to drive the plane along the road like a car. 

" If he'd given me time I could've really turned it into a car!" Tails complained grumpily.

" At least he didn't ask to see your license. Can you stop at the next restaurant? I'm hungry." Sonic said holding his stomach. A few minuets later they had parked the plane outside a burger and ice cream joint called " The Frozen Cow." 

The little group filed in and chose orders. Then they engaged in a furious battle of Rock-Paper-Shoot. 

"I win. I rock so hard!" Knuckles yelled." Sonic lost so he has to get the food and pick up the tab. Tails lost next so he has to find a table. Amy and I don't have to do anything." 

" I'll stay with Sonic anyway." Amy said smiling.

" Oh, goody." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone and went to get in line with Amy hanging on his arm.

" I'll go wander aimlessly!" Knuckles said to himself as Tails went to find a clean table. As he walked around Knuckles wandered whether anything was clean. In fact he even got his feet stuck to the floor. Knuckles couldn't loosen himself no matter how hard he tried, until suddenly his feet came up setting him off balance. He stumbled and fell landing in a booth next to some one.

" Hey who the hell ... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" 

" Hiya Rouge. We were just looking for you!" Knuckles said grinning at her.

" I have the right mind to dump my milkshake on your head." She replied trying to look angry.

" I doubt there's anything quite right about your mind." Knuckles laughed.

" You are the deadest echidna alive." Rouge glared at him.

" That was an oxymoron. Kind of like you. You're a moron and you look like an ox." Knuckles said getting up to run, Rouge looked ready to kill. She chased him down the isle until Sonic pulled Knuckles into the chair next to him.

" Hi Rouge guess what Tails and Eggman did!" Sonic said. 

" Like I care. Just fork over the echidna!" Rouge said.

" Don't let her hurt me." Knuckles whimpered through a mouthful of burger.

" That was mine..." Sonic whined.

" Knuckles don't talk with your mouth open!" Amy scolded wagging her finger.

" Don't talk with my mouth open? Are you aware of what you just said?" Knuckles said looking her in the eye. 

" Yes. Why?" Amy asked, confused. 

" Never mind..." Knuckles said." Never mind."

" Well if you don't hand the echidna over can I at least have the fries?" Rouge asked, then without waiting for an answer took Sonic's fries and sat down.

" Fine everyone take my food." Sonic moped.

" So what did you guys do?" Rouge asked tails as she ate Sonic's fries.

" We reincarnated Shadow. We wanted to know if you wanted to come see!" Tails said his eyes shining with pride.

" Sure, why not, I'm on break. I would have gone on vacation but that would have been my rent money. I can't even by myself some decent food. I eat here everyday." Rouge said. It seemed she had been wanting to complain about that for quite some time.

"If you eat fatty food everyday how do stay so hot?" Knuckles asked wide-eyed.

" I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." She said trying to sound pissed but she was obviously pleased.

" Let's go!" Tails cried.

" Now people are taking my lines too..." Sonic whined.

" Come and get some Eggman!" Knuckles yelled.

" I don't show off don't criticize." Rouge added.

" Amy is cute and I love her." Amy piped in.

" I never said that last one." Sonic grumbled.

" You will. Trust me." Amy grinned evilly." You will."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So that was the second chapter unless of course I screw up again. Which is highly possible...


	3. The flyer from the chao

No I still don't own Sonic. My chao powered control machine doesn't work. I don't own anything... : (

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Outside Eggman's lab...

"Hay, Eggman let us in! Eggman are you done explain to Shadow why he's not dead. HEy, Eggman!" Sonic yelled banging on the door. When no answer came, Sonic opened the door and let himself and his little gang in. There he saw Shadow and Eggman staring at the reincarnation machine. The chaos emeralds were missing. 

"Let me guess it was the chao." Knuckles said.

" They used chaos control. THAT"S MY MOVE. NO DUMB ASS CHOA

IN A NINJA SUIT IS GONNA STEAL MY MOVE." Shadow yelled still staring at the machine. Eggman walked over to Sonic and handed him a piece of paper.

He read: Chao Race Monday-Sunday

Contest Prize 

Beauty Contest Green Emerald 

Speed Race Blue Emerald

Swim Race Purple Emerald 

Power Race Red Emerald

Fly Race Yellow Emerald

Intelligence Race Silver Emerald

All-Around Race Light Blue Emerald

Karate Master Emerald

* Sign up by the previous Friday. 

**B.Y.O.B.

*** Call 123-Chao 

"The choa are using them as prizes?" Knuckles said confused.

"And it looks professional. If we tried to take them back we may be arrested. Than I could never go to Yale!" Tails thought aloud.

" Then there's only one thing to do. Does everyone have chao of their own?" Rouge asked. Everyone raised their hand.

"Good! Let's talk this over some lunch. Does anyone know how to cook?" Rouge said, it seemed she had a plan. Tails and Sonic pointed to Eggman.

" You've never seen a better chef!" Sonic said.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In the kitchen...

"It's an omelet day, a pizza day a gourmet day!" Eggman sang as he cooked. 

"Okay now he's scaring me." Rouge said staring at Eggman in disbelief. He's singing and cooking." Shadow was just as disturbed. Knuckles was to busy trying to balance t he salt shaker on top of the garlic one.

" So rouge what's your plan?" Knuckles asked looking up from his tower of toppings.

" Let's enter our chao as a team. They can each enter in one race. Then the last one will probably have nothing to do with the team. You just enter everyone and hope someone from your team wins." Rouge said.

" Foods ready." Eggman said giving everyone a plate of omelet. It wasn't long before everyone needed salt and garlic so Knuckles had disconnect his wonderful creation. 

" May, I make the assumption that everyone has raised their chao to be like them?" Rouge asked eating her eggs. Everyone looked around at one another, then turned to Rouge and nodded. 

" I thought as much! Well then let's take a look at that list and see who's chao takes what." Rouge took the list then laid it down on the table. 

" May I have a pen?" she asked and Tails handed her a pen, with a little Sonic head on top.

" You have to twist the head to get the writing part out!" Tails grinned.

" Okay now I'm scared... Any way, let's see what we've got here. Amy I suppose you'd like to take the beauty contest." Rouge said looking up at Amy who nodded. " What's your chao's name?" 

" Her name is Petunia!" Amy squeaked happily.

" How creative," Rouge mumbled writing the chao's name next to the beauty contest. " Sonic I'm going to assume that you'll take the running part. Your chao's name is what?"

" Speedy," Sonic announced proudly.

" Another creative name," Rouge sighed and Speedy's name was added to the paper. " I'll take the swimming race because I bet the only other chao who can swim well id Knuckles, and you probably want the power one, right?" Rouge said writing her chaos name (Blush) on the paper. 

" My chao is Ankles. Don't say it's not creative because yours isn't either!" Knuckles said. Rouge wrote that down.

" Tails would you like the Fly Race?" Rouge asked.

" The chao's name is Wings!" Tails smiled as Rouge added the name to the paper.

" Shadow you wouldn't mind having the all-around race would you because you'll end up there once I put Eggman on the intelligence one."

" I'm fine with it, the world's ultimate chao is good at everything." Shadow said smirking. " His name is Opaque."

(A/N The thesaurus said it meant darkness. Thank you Roget!)

" Okay, Eggman what is your chao? Milkman?" Rouge guessed scribbling down Opaque's name.

" No his name is Bob." Eggman said defensively. Everyone stared at him.

" Alrighty then. Let's call and sign up Petunia, Speedy, Blush, Ankles, Wings, Opaque, and Bob. Oh, we need a team name, any ideas?" Rouge asked. 

" Sonic Team!" Sonic called out.

" I think there's a copy right on that." Knuckles said." I think Team Give Us Back Our Stuff is a better name."

" Team Happy" Amy suggested.

" That's nauseating," Shadow grumbled. " Team Maria is better." 

" No, how about Egg Team." Eggman said putting in his two cents.

" I've got it Team Night cause all of us are nocturnal animals." Tails said. " Hedgehogs, Bats, and foxes are supposed to be nocturnal even if we're not. I don't know much about echidnas. But with a little caffeine humans sleeping habits can change from day to night easily!" 

" Well it sounds cool." Shadow said with a shrug.

" We've got nothing better let's go with Tails idea." Rouge agreed." Hand me the phone." Knuckles gave her the phone and she called the number.

" Please hold," said a voice on the other end.

" Oh, god the hold song is the _Choa Doki Doki Banana Chips Run Mix_" Rouge groaned. 

" I like that song!" Knuckles said.

" Exactly!" Rouge said smiling.

" You are dead!" Knuckles said readying a fist.

" Wait! I'm on." Rouge said holding up hr hand.

" Hello what would you like." Said the chao receptionist. 

" I'd like to sign up a team," Rouge said.

" Name the chao and the team name." The receptionist mumbled, bored.

" The chao are: Petunia, Speedy, Blush, Ankles, Wings, Opaque, and Bob. The team is Team Night."

" Please hold," Came the receptionist's voice.

" You're team is entered. Please report to the chao garden next Monday. Thank you." The receptionist said.

" We're in!" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Not a terribly exciting chapter but you need plot development to get to the fun parts. I traded another chao yesterday who lived this time. I'm no longer afraid of transfer! : )


End file.
